The Super Friends
by SuperAngel
Summary: I know, I know. The title is kind of lame but the story is better, trust me. It's a Sonic and DBZ crossover. Hope you like it.
1. Goku the Saiyan

The Super Friends  
Authors note: This Fanfic takes place after the Buu Saga but before Dragonball GT, it also takes place after Sonic Adventure 2 Battle but before Sonic Heroes.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" Goku yelled while in a training session with Gohan. He fired a ki blast right at Gohan. Gohan deflected it away.

"Your going to be tougher than that dad." He said. "Ka-ma-ha-ma-HA!" Gohan yelled out while firing a huge blast right at Goku. Goku couldn't react fast enough and it sent him flying backwards.

"Wow, Gohan your really tough." Goku said. "Let's call it a day and go have some of Chi-chi's delicious noodles."

"You and your eating habits." Gohan said. They both laughed. While they were in their house eating they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?" Goku and the others could tell it was the voice of their friend Bulma.

"Yea, we're here." Chi-chi answered.

Bulma entered the door looking worried. "Have any of you seen Trunks around anywhere?" Goten was sitting at the table now too.

"Goten, did you see Trunks today at all?" Goku asked.

"No." Goten answered.

"O.K., uum Goku I sent Vegeta out to look for Trunks about an hour ago, do you mind going out and looking for those two?" Bulma asked.

"No, I don't mind. Goten, Gohan, wanna come with me?

"Sure." They answered. After they were done eating they all flew off in search for Trunks and Vegeta, but little did they know that Trunks was in great danger. Meanwhile, in a cave right outside West City.

"So, who are you and what do you want with me?" Trunks told a being that looked kind of like a yellow and red hedgehog.

"I was told to capture you and drain you of your energy. As for my name... you can just call me the ultimate life form."  
But in another section of the world two more hedgehogs were fighting for their lives.

Authors Note: I need ideas for the name of the "ultimate life form" so if you think of anything plz include it into your review and maybe I'll use it.


	2. Sonic the hedgehog

The Super Friends Ch.2

"Sonic!" Amy yelled as Dr. Robotnik(Eggman) kidnapped her.

"Amy, I'll be right there!" Sonic yelled back. Right then a bunch of Eggman's robots appeared in front of him. He knew he couldn't beat them by himself. He ran the other way then he saw a bunch of GUN's robots. "What do they want now?" Sonic asked himself.

"Chaos Control."

"What was that?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic?" The voice asked. Sonic realized it was Shadow. "What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Shadow, how did you survive the crash through the atmosphere?"

"I'll tell you that later, now we have to finish these guys off." Shadow was much stronger than he was before. He took almost every one of those robots on. In a few minutes all the robots were destroyed. Smoke was everywhere.

"So, Shadow how did you-"

"Chaos Control!" Shadow was gone before Sonic could finish his sentence. The smoke was starting to clear. Sonic could see a figure behind the smoke.

"Shadow?" he asked. "Is that you?" Pretty soon he could see that the figure wasn't Shadow but he was a hedgehog, a mysterious blue and red hedgehog.

Authors Note: Sorry about it being so late, my comp. is kinda being mean to me(sad face) I mean that in the best way possible. 


	3. A clone?

The Super Friends

"Who are you?" Sonic asked the hedgehog.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha." The hedgehog chuckled. "I'm your worst nightmare." With that the hedgehog charged towards Sonic.

"Whoa." Sonic jumped out of the way. The hedgehog jumped up and shot a blast a few feet away from Sonic. When the smoke cleared the hedgehog was floating in the air with a energy ball in his hand...and it was getting bigger every second! "What the-?" Sonic said.

"Ha-ha-ha...ignorant fool." The hedgehog said. "You can't do anything to me while your down there." And he was right. All Sonic could do was sit and watch while that mysterious hedgehog gathered energy, and he was gathering energy really fast. "HAAAAAAA!" Sonic was expecting a powerful blow, but to his surprise it didn't come.

"Ha, it looks like you lost your energy." Sonic said. The hedgehog charged at Sonic so fast he couldn't even see what was coming. The last thing he rembered was the mysterious hedgehog standing on his stomach and telling him something about how he was able to conserve energy in his body and that he could fire it even stronger, then he fired a huge blast at him, probably the one that he was charging up before. When he woke up he could tell he was in Tails' house. Tails was looking at him rather worried.

"Sonic!" Tails said. "I'm glad your OK, what happened?" Sonic told the story of the mysterious hedgehog when somebody was knocking on the door.

"Knock knock." Sonic and Tails could tell it was the voice of Rouge. "Hey guys, Sonic I'm glad your here." Sonic looked at Rouge strangely. "Look at this." Rouge said while handing Sonic a newspaper. On the front page was a big picture of Shadow standing in a big crowd of people on the sidewalk.

"Yea, whats the big deal." Sonic said. Tails and Rouge looked at him shocked.

"The big deal is that how could somebody survive falling through the atmosphere." Rouge said.

"I thought you seen him...I have."

"Where?" Rouge and Tails asked shocked. Sonic failed to mention him meeting Shadow while he was fighting the robots.

"When I was trying to save Amy...Oh Yeah! Eggman still has Amy!" Sonic said. Sonic rushed out the door.

"Sonic!" Tails yelled but Sonic was already running to Eggman's pyramid. Eggman didn't have time to move all of his stuff to his new hideout so it was easy for Sonic to find.

"Come on, we have to go." Tails said while running to the tornado, Rouge behind him. Meanwhile, Sonic was nearing the pyramid. He ran even faster while he got closer to the hideout. He knew just how to get in too.

"EGGMAN!" Sonic yelled when he got inside. He could hear the rocket getting ready to blast off. He ran as fast as he could to the rocket...he made it just in time. What he didn't know was that it was a trap. Eggman was outside the pyramid looking at the rocket blasting off laughing at how smart he was. Soon Sonic would realize that nobody but himself was on board and that he would be stuck in space forever. Rouge and Tails were looking too, disappointed that they couldn't help defeat Eggman.

"How long has it been dad?" Goten asked while they were looking for Vegeta and Trunks.

"Don't know." Goku answered. "But I'm sensing a saiyan power, I think it's Trunks, down there." Goku said pointing to a cave. The three of them headed down to the cave. In a few seconds the three of them were standing outside the cave. "Trunks!" Goku yelled. They heard footsteps coming out of the cave. "This must be him." Goku said confidently. As the sound of the footsteps got nearer they could see the person coming out, but it wasn't Trunks. "Who are you?" Goku asked.

"Ha-ha-ha, I would tell you but you won't care when you die." The person said, but it looked more like a hedgehog.

"I don't care who you are, your going down." Goku said. "Goten, go!"

"Me?" Goten asked confused. "Why me?"

"This is going to be part of your training, now GO!"

Authors Note: Now you might be thinking that the hedgehog is in 2 places at once, yes these two things are both happening at the same time but, nope I said too much already. You'll get it as I make more chapters.


	4. PSA

_**PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT**_

I am going to put this fic on break for a little while. I am going to work on _The End of the Aquateens_ since that fic is more popular, and I think people are watching me and planning my demise if I don't update soon. (I look curiously behind me.) Ok, well, anyway, just wanted all of you guys to know.


End file.
